


You drive me crazy

by Lostinfantasy



Series: They don't know about us [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2010 X factor, Ambiguous Relationships, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, Gen, I might of butchered a lot of things, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Insecure Louis, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, The X Factor Era, kind of, liam and louis hate each other, louis centric OT5, mention of louis tomlinson/hannah walker, zayn malik/louis tomlinson/liam payne friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinfantasy/pseuds/Lostinfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't understand why Liam hates him so much. Liam doesn't understand why Louis continues to screw Harry when it could jeopardize the band.</p><p>-</p><p>or the one where Liam and louis hate each other and the other three boys are sick and tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You drive me crazy

It wasn’t until  a few weeks after the first time that Louis realized that this thing with Harry maybe wasn’t a one time deal.

He swore it was only going to be a one time thing. He’d only hooked up with the chubby curly haired boy once but once turned into twice and before he knew it he was having an affair. How could he help it though? He was lonely and horny and there Harry was just so adorable with wild curly hair and his dimples, willing to fix all of Louis’ problems. It was just meaningless sex until the x-factor was over and he would be united with Hannah again.

It’s hard hooking up when you share a room with 3 other boys but Harry and Louis somehow seemed to make it work.

“We can’t do this anymore. I have a girlfriend for pete sake,” Louis says in a vain attempt to leave but Harry isn’t letting go. The younger boy isn’t all that strong normally but he seems determined to keep him there.

“Lou, come on stay. I promise this is only a one time thing. Hannah doesn’t need to know.” Somehow Louis doubted this. It was never just one time with them. And honestly even though he did really like Hannah and he didn’t want to hurt her, he doubted this was just a one time occurrence. He'd definitely find himself in this same bed again sometime soon.

“That’s what you said the last time.” He says as he forces himself out of Harry’s grasp. Collecting all his things and exiting the room before the other boy can do anything to stop it.

It’s when he’s finally outside the room and safe from the adorable curly-haired boy that he realized how deep of a mess he’s got himself into. He can’t keep on doing this. And as if right on cue Liam-Pain-in-the-fucking-ass decides to show up.

“Shacking up with Harry again,” he says with just about the most judgemental face that Louis has ever seen, “Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“What is your problem with me?” He yells.

“My problem is you’re a selfish little prick.”

“Enlighten me on how I’m a selfish little prick,” Louis uses air quotes for emphasis.

“You’re shagging poor little Harry every other night,making him think he has a chance when we all know he doesn’t. And when that all blows up it’s not just you who’s going to be in the crossfire but the whole fucking band. You’re jeopardizing our chance for one stupid lay.”

***

“I really don’t know what you have against Louis, he’s a pretty cool guy,” the blond irish-man says one day while they’re playing videogames.

“I don’t have anything against Louis. He and I just don’t get along.”

“Why?” the Irish boy asked.

“We’re just too different. I’m quiet and serious and practical and Louis just likes to mess around. And to be fair I just don’t think he really wants to be here.” 

Liam admittedly hates Louis with a burning passion. Hate might be a strong word but he definitely doesn’t get along well with him, at all. Louis’ just too energetic and carefree for his taste. He can’t deal with people like that. He came here to win; he wants to get far in the competition this time, he wants to make something of himself. But all Louis seems to want to do is play around and hook up with Harry and it’s driving him nuts.

“Liam, I don’t say this a lot but I think you’re wrong. He wants this just as much as the rest of us and anyway it doesn’t matter whether or not he wants this, truth is either way you need him. He’s your ticket to success.” And Liam knows the blond has a point.

***

Louis knows something’s up when Zayn calls him and tell him meet him before practice. Louis' usually the one who makes the plans so it’s weird that Zayn is making them today. However despite his initial suspicion he never expected this.

When he gets there he finds not only Zayn but also Liam. And now it’s not just a little suspicious. All the boys know that Louis and Liam don’t get along but Zayn especially knows this. So it's not a surprise that Louis finds it a little more than weird that Liam is there.

“Why is he here?” he hears Liam say and he swears he can feel the callous in Liam’s voice.

“He’s here because you two can’t get along and it’s getting on everyone else’s nerves,” Zayn speaks up.

“We’re never going to get on. Louis and I are too different,” Liam says again.

“I disagree. You both are my friends which means you can settle your differences and be friends because I’m tired of having to jump through fences whenever I want to hang out with one of you. So you two are going to figure this out.”

“Zayn,” Louis says putting his arm affectionately around the other boy, “this isn’t going to work. Liam can’t even stand being in the same room as me.”

“Maybe I’d like you a lot more if you actually cared about any of this.”

“I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

“You don’t give a damn about this band or this competition. You only care about yourself,”Liam yells.

“I’m selfish. I’m selfish. You literally refuse to work with me at the risk of ruining not only your career but the rest of us as well and you think I’m the selfish one.” Louis cannot remember ever being this angry in his life. He can stand a lot of things people say about him but he’s not going to allow Liam of all people to call him selfish.

“Can’t you two be civil about anything. I honestly thought that maybe if I could get you two in the same room for long enough you could sort this thing out. But apparently it’s impossible. I give up,” Zayn says, getting up abruptly and all but stomping out of the room leaving the other two boys to sit there and think about their actions.

***

 

It’s an hour later and Liam is in the room contemplating the mess that his feud with Louis caused when a certain campy brunette came saundering through. Except he wasn’t so much saundering as walking slow and deliberate.

Louis doesn’t say anything to him, in fact he doesn’t even acknowledge his existence. Instead he just sits down. Both boys sit in silence for a little more than a half an hour before Liam decides he needs to break the silence.

“What is it with you? You don’t take anything seriously,” he says a lot more angry than he intends it to be.

“What’s the point?” the other boy murmurs refusing to meet Liam’s angry glare.

“Huh?”

“What the point in taking any of this seriously when it all could be over tomorrow?” The blue eyed boys voice is strong and powerful but not nearly as grating as usual.

“Well maybe if you stopped playing around that wouldn’t be an issue. Have you ever considered that if you took this serious even a little that we could win this whole competition.”

“You don’t get it,” he yells at the top of his lungs, “Sure we could win this but what happens if we don’t. The rest of you are going to go on to have successful careers because all of you have legitimate talent but me, what happens to me? I’m just going to end up going back to Doncaster and working some crap job for the rest of my mediocre life. So Liam, enlighten me as to why I should take this serious and get my hopes up only to be disappointed if we don’t win this?”

“You might actually be dumber than I thought.”

“You really don’t like me, do you? I just pretty much poured out my heart to you and all you do is call me stupid. You know what, fuck off liam, fuck off.”

“No I mean that you’re stupid if you think you aren’t as talented as the rest of us. We wouldn’t be anywhere without you.”

“You and I both know that that’s shit,” and Liam can sense venom in his voice but also a little bit of sadness.

“No, it’s completely true. Obviously you have talent if you got this far, they chose you for a reason. You are the personality in this stupid band. You are the leader, You keep everyone together. And to be fair Niall basically idolizes you, so that has to count for something,” Liam jokes and he swears he sees the beginnings of a smile on the other boy’s face.

“Niall is crazy though so that doesn’t count for much.”

“Okay well, what about the judges house. When we didn’t know whether or not you were going to make it, we were freaking out. Honestly I don’t think we’d be here without you. Louis you’re kind of necessary for this group to work.” Liam is being completely honest. Louis is a necessary factor for the balance of the group. Without him there really isn’t a group. It’s weird because if you took anyone else out, it’d be fine, they’d be a little off, there would always be that void but at least they could still keep on going. But if you remove Louis suddenly they become the haphazardly put together group of teenage boys they really are.

“Liam just-” and he’s cut-off before he can finish his thought.

“No really, as much as I don’t want to admit it, this group needs you; I need you,” it comes out sounding more cliche than he intended.

“Are you alright?” Louis reverts back to his normal demeanor, bring his small, cold hands up to Liam’s head seemingly checking for a fever, “You hate me, I know you hate me, so why are you being so nice?”

“I don’t hate you,” Liam says simply.

“Well then if you don’t hate me, why do you treat me like I’m absolute shit?”

“You have to understand that this is my last chance. I failed once already and I can’t fail again. And this shot counts on all of us: you, me, Niall, Harry and Zayn giving our all and it just bothers me sometimes that you don’t.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m sorry, sometimes I don’t realize my actions affect other people.”

“No, it’s all good now, I just need you to be a little more serious sometimes.”

“I think I can do that.”

“Don’t you have a date with your curly haired boy toy.”

“Well I wouldn’t call it a date,” he laughs, “ he’s also not my boy toy but yes I do. This was a great talk we had here Payno,” he says offering his hand for a handshake.

“Payno?”Liam responds amused.

“Yeah I think I’m going to call you Payno from now on.”

“You know what I like that.”

“I thought you would,” he says heading for the door but then he abruptly turns back, “ and by the way you were wrong,” Liam looks at him quizzically, “I can take some things seriously,” and he gently but abruptly grabs Liam by the waist pulling him closer before placing a kiss on Liam lips.

And as Liam watches the eccentric, loud, outgoing boy walk out of the room, he starts to wonder what the kiss means for him and louis, the band, the competition, and then all at once he doesn’t actually care.

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious this is fiction and in no way reflects the real life members of one direction or their interaction. Also I'm sorry if this was complete shit and I apologize for all the grammatical and spelling errors I probably had.


End file.
